


Things We Do For Love

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Heere: High School Fuck-Up [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Comedy, Fighting, M/M, Michael and Christine are friends and you can't tell me differently, This is kinda ooc oops, also it's all based off Eastsiders, fluff at the end kinda, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10973745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Jeremy fight and Christine and Michael get drunk





	Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of ooc but go with it? I'm sorry!
> 
> Also the majority of the dialogue is from the show Eastsiders, so all credit to the creators of that show (it's on Netflix if you wanna watch it)

  The ring of his alarm pulled Michael from his sleep, quickly shutting it off and stretching out on the bed. 

  “Morning.”

  Michael looked over the edge to see Jeremy laying on the floor next to the bed. “Yeah.”

  “Sleep okay?”

  “...Okay.”

  “Do you remember last night?” Jeremy asked hesitantly, his voice deep and groggy from the lack of use.

  “Yeah,” Michael took a deep breath, looking away from his boyfriend to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling. “I told you that I hated your guts and that I never wanted to see you again.”

  Jeremy made no effort to move from his spot on the floor. “Then you ran away from me, and hid under a car.”

  “...I did?”

  “Yeah. And when we got back home, you made me sleep on the floor.”

  “I remember that,” Michael said quietly, looking over at his boyfriend on the floor.

  Jeremy sat up, sighing loudly. “Well...are you sorry?”

  Michael exhaled, returned his attention to the ceiling. “For which part?”

  Neither boy said anything after that. They simply got up and went about their morning routine. Jeremy made the coffee, Michael fed their cat, Zelda, and for that short time everything was fine.

  Until Jeremy opened his mouth.

  “So do you wanna break up?” He asked simply with a small shrug as he emptied the remainder of the coffee into his own mug.

  Michael was taken aback at this question, pausing for a moment to make sure he had heard it correctly before responding. “No.”

  “Well then...what’s going on?”

  Michael scoffed quietly, turning his back to throw away the bits of trash on the counter. “I don’t know, maybe I kind of hate you right now, Jeremy...but that doesn’t mean I wanna  _ break up _ . Jesus.”

  “Well...what do you want me to do?”

  “I don’t know...but why does that have to be up to me? Why do I have to decide everything?”

  The two retreated to their living room to drink their coffee while watching some random show. It was clear neither of them were paying attention, even more so when Michael started asking questions.

  “So you’re seeing him today?” He asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

  “Yes.”

  “And you’re ending things?”

  “For the thousandth time, yes.”

  “Let me see, thanks.” He mumbled, holding his hand out or Jeremy to give him his phone. The taller boy complied, but not without an eye roll and a tiny sigh of annoyance.

  Scrolling through Jeremy’s recent conversation, he let out a sarcastic laugh. “Wow, ‘Good to know you have time off from work. Can’t wait to see you today.’ Good thing you got your brunch shift covered, huh buddy? Hey, how about I just text him instead, and we go watch a movie?”

  “No. That wouldn’t be fair.”

  “To who?”

  “To Rich.”

  “I’m sorry he has a  _ name _ ? You’ve named the fetus that we’re aborting? Wow! That transvaginal ultrasound really worked its magic on you.”

  “You know Rich, don’t play stupid. He’s a person, Michael.”

  “I’m aware, at two months he’s got fingernails, a heartbeat, “a soul”-”

  “It’s not his fault.”

  That ended the argument there, and Jeremy left to head to Rich’s place. Michael nervously pressed some buttons on his phone until the dial tone began, followed by a voice.

  “Hello?”

  “Hey, can you come over?”

  “I’ve been calling you all day!”

  “Just- fucking come over, okay?”

**

  The constant tapping on the door made Michael opened it, seeing a tired-looking Christine on the other side.

  “Can I use your bathroom?”

  This resulted in Christine ranting about her drama class in the bathroom.

  “I don’t even know what to do I’ve been dodging him all day! Isn’t that why you called?” She asked, finishing her rant about her stupid boyfriend who asked her to marry him.

  “No, actually…” Michael sighed as he leaned against the other side of the closed bathroom door.

  “...Where’s Jeremy, anyway?”

  There was a pause. A really long pause. Until Michael stood up with a groan.

  “Let’s get drunk.”

  Christine exited the bathroom and followed Michael to the living room, smiling as he poured two glasses of whiskey for them that he got from one of his of-age friends as a birthday present. He explained the entire situation to Christine, how Jeremy had gotten drunk at Jake's party a few months ago and how Jeremy had been seeing Rich in secret for the past two months. 

  “Like fuck him, like seriously fuck him. Is this straight whiskey?” She asked as she took a drink.

  Michael nodded. “I’m hungover.” He replied simply, taking a big gulp of the burning liquid with a sigh.

  Christine frowned. “Wanna know a secret? I never really liked him anyway.”

  “Not a secret.”

  “I want you to meet my friend Christopher.”

  “I’ve met Christopher, remember homecoming freshman year?”

  “You didn't really give him a chance!”

  Michael sighed, letting the thoughts float absent-mindedly through his brain. “We’ve been together for almost three years, y'know? I finally convinced him to let us get a place together a month and a half ago. We have a cat, even. In gay terms, that’s like 2.8 kids.”

  “I think that’s your problem.”

  “What, the cat?”

  “No, you’re gay, yeah?”

  “On the weekends.”

  “Shut up. Anyway, so that means you don’t have to prescribe to all these bullshit heterosexual mores and puritanical commitments.”

  “It is a little late for that, don’t you think?” Michael sighed, raising his glass back to his lips. “Besides, if I give up on this relationship, Chick-Fil-A wins.”

  Christine took a deep breath, growing more serious as the conversation continued. “Yeah, but how can you trust him again?”

  “Maybe I can’t. Maybe that...just has to be okay.”

  “Wow, love is dead because you just killed it.”

  Michael mimicked a gun with his hand. “Bang.”

**

  A few hours passed, and Jeremy walked down the familiar road towards his and Michael’s shared apartment with his shoulders hunched over. 

  “...Christine?” He asked, noticing the girl standing until a street lamp and staring at the bright fluorescent light.

  “Hi,” She responded quickly, not taking her eyes off the light. He figured she was drunk, since she only acted that super weird when she was wasted.

  “Do you need some help getting home?”

  “This is my home.”

  “...This lamp?”

  “No, this apartment.” She pointed towards the building next to them, holding up a box of Chinese takeout. “Do you want some ice cream?”

  “No thank you,” Jeremy replied gently, clearly confused.

  Christine sighed, still not breaking her eye contact with the streetlight as she spoke. “You should go home, Jeremy, while you still can.”

  Jeremy took her advice and walked home as quickly as possible. Closing the door, he saw Michael stand up from his spot on the couch.

  “Hey.” Michael said quietly, biting his lip.”

  “I’ve gotta tell you something.” 

  “...What?” Michael asked, voice wavering and tears in his eyes.

  There was a moment of silence before Jeremy’s chill facade broke. “I love you.” He said quickly, shuffling over to Michael to pull him into a tight hug.

  Michael reciprocated the hug immediately, letting the tears pour down his face. “I love you too, asshole.”

  The two stayed like that, just hugging and looking forward to moving on.

  But alas, not everything can be fixed with an apology and a hug, especially since Jeremy’s visit with Rich had been filled with kissed and gentle touches rather than Michael's request for them to end it all.


End file.
